RIse of the Big 4
by CherushiChibi
Summary: Jack Frost,Hiccup, Merida,and Rapunzel were on mission 300 years ago to stop the devious plans of Pitch Black and Many other Villains from destroying the world, but when Jack died there ended the resistance...Due to the delay of The man in the moon, Jack became a Guardian and the other fell into a deep sleep...What will happen now? may be a HiccupXMerida JackXRapunzel not sure yet


Jack was now a Guardian. That was his purpose, to bring fun to the world, at least that's what he thought. He couldn't help but think if there was something else, was there really something else? There had to be…He could feel it. He laid in the snow confused.

Pitch black laughed to himself. The Guardians had defeated him, true…But he no longer had to worry about the real threat…not anymore! He looked at the tooth in his hand. "This is where the real threat lies!" He said, holding one of the tooth of jack frost.

"Oh! I can't see why those three haven't woken up yet! It's been 300 years since the man in moon said he turned Jack into Jack Frost!" Merryweather complained. "Now, now dear, something probably happened and—" Flora was interrupted by Fauna. "Maybe they like sleeping!" Fauna said in her ditsy happy voice not really listening to her sisters. Merryweather gave the scatter brain of a fairy a doubtful look. "Maybe so! Either way, we know they haven't awoke yet." Flora said turning to the three sleeping humans. The three fairies walked over to them.

They laying on three beds the fairies had put for them. The first one was a girl; she had on a pink and purple dress, and long beautiful blonde hair. The next was a boy. He was kinda short with ragged brown hair and a furry brown vest with a long sleeve green tunic underneath, His black dragon a sleep at the side of the bed… The last human was another girl, with wild red hair, and a green dress. She had a bow and arrow lying on her stomach, were the fairies put it, with the arrows by her side.

"Maybe you did your spell wrong Merryweather." Said Flora. The small blue fairy's face cringed. "Me?" She said flying a couple inches of the ground. "Why me? I bet it was that man in the moon's fault, Maybe when he cast that 'live forever' voodoo on them like he did the Guardians, he probably accidently made them sleep forever!" She said bitterly crossing her arms. "Merryweather!" Flora and Fauna gasped.

"What?" She said. "You can just go saying that kind of stuff about the greatest being in the universe!" Flora said. While Flora and Merryweather continued bickering fauna tapped her chin thinking. "Say, Flora….I just don't see why we can't ask him ourselves…" She sighed, not realizing how brilliant her idea was. Flora gasped. "Dear, you're a genius!" Flora said. "I…I am?" Fauna said confused. "Why yes of course!" Flora said flying off. Merry weather waved to fauna to follow and they took off with Flora.

"Of course what?" Merry weather asked. "We're going to ask the Man in the Moon What's Going on! Dear!" Flora said. "Oh…" Merry weather said feeling stupid, but of course being the stubborn fairy she was she hid it. Ever since the three fairies had the task to watch over the 3 humans, they have hid out in an underground cave, but there was an opening hidden near the top, it was a cavern opening to the sky, where they could see the man in the moon.

The fairies reached the top and they looked up to the cave roof. The three lifted there wands and made the roof top disappear, revealing the moon. Flora spoke. "Man in the moon! We need to speak with you!" She called; They stayed quiet making sure he was listening. "The three humans, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, Have not woken up yet, as you probably know…And we were wondering why." She asked. There was no response….The three stood there for a good three minutes when Merryweather grew impatient. "He's not saying anything." She huffed. "Hold on dear, be patient." Flora said, Then Fauna gasped.

"Oh dear…" She said looking up at the moon. "Fauna?" Flora said looking at her with a raised eye brow. Then Fauna fainted. "Fauna!" Flora and Merryweather said in alarm. They ran over to her, but then Merryweather also fainted. "Merryweather!" Flora called. Then she looked up at the moon, Then she also gasped as her vision turned to white.

…"_You really don't remember…do you jack?" Said the tooth fairy to Jack Frost….._

…_."You want the teeth, right Jack?" Pitch Said shaking Jack's container of teeth….._

…_.Pitch threw the teeth at Jack and jack caught them. Then Pitch disappeared into the shadows…._

…_.Jack was left alone in the pit in the snow with baby tooth in his pocket, then his pocket began to glow, He jumped back in alarm and pulled the container of teeth quickly out of his pocket. Then baby tooth looked up him, smiled, and the container opened…Jack remembered everything…._

…_._ _Pitch Black looked at the tooth in his hand. "This is where the real threat lies!" He said, holding one of the teeth of Jack Frost."…._

Flora's normal vision came back and she sat up fast gasping. Her other two sisters did as well. They looked at each other then looked up at the moon. "So that's why…" She said. The three nodded at the moon and quickly returned to the cave underneath. "He doesn't remember…He doesn't remember these three, and what they and himself are meant to do ….that's why they haven't awoke" Flora said. "We know flora" Merryweather said rolling her eyes. "Right, Right… Now what to do about it." Flora sad tapping her chin. Fauna smiled as an idea came to her.

"We can get the tooth!" She said with a clap proud of her self. Flora shook her head. "We can't unlock those memories held by the teeth, only Tooth fairy her and her fairies can do so…" She said. "And Pitch is horrible! The way he twists your mind with their fears…" She spat. "Now now girls…That is a good idea fauna….after all we snuck into Mailfacent's layer before—" "—Barely!" Merry weather butted in. Flora ignored her comment. "…We can do it again, steal the tooth, and bring it to the tooth fairy! I'm sure the Guardians will understand!" Flora said. "Oh that's a lovely idea flora! We haven't seen them in a good 100 years, and I don't think we've met Jack yet!" Fauna said.

"But those Guardians love to medal, just because they guard the children doesn't mean they are the greatest beings ever." Merryweather complained. Flora rolled her eyes. "But this is a matter that puts the whole world a stake Merryweather, including the children…of course their going to want to be involved, besides what else can we do?" Fauna asked. Merryweather huffed. "Perhaps we can invite them over for tea!" Fauna said happily. Her sisters looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Fauna looked at both of them confused. "What…Is tea a bad idea?" the innocent fairy in green asked.

**Authors Note:**

**Woooooh I love the big 4 because these are my favorite animated movies EVER, I wanted to wright one but I never had a good idea. Sorry the three faries from sleeping beuty took up so much of the chapter ^^; I wanted to use someone from Brave, HTDYD, ROTG, or Tangled….but no one came to mind…if I would of used the Gaurdians, they would of already known, and i think they would of already told Jack by then….And the witch from Brave was too…odd…. And I kept thinking of the Fairies from Sleeping Beauty, which I watched with a friend recently and I thought they were perfect….sorry ^^; This may be a HiccupXMerida cause I LOVE that pairing, idk abour Rapunzel and Jack though .-. I just can't come up with good scenes…**

**Inner me: Your just making excuses you jealous fan girl**

**Me: o/o why would I be jealous of jack? I don't have a crush on Rapunzel!?**

**Inner Me: Who said anything about being Jealous of Jack :3**

**Me: ._. I mean…Not Jack…Either….Cause, everyone does, and he's not the most gorgeous 3D animation ever and..**

**Inner me:…**

**Me: yeah…I got nothin'….You got me -.-  
Inner Me: -w-**

**Me: yeah, yeah I know…im ashamed of my self too v.v**


End file.
